A dust collector in one example comprises a communication unit (adapter) that receives a signal wirelessly transmitted from an electric working machine during operation of the electric working machine; the dust collector is configured to be operated when the communication unit receives the signal from the electric working machine (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
This dust collector can be operated interlocking with the electric working machine, without providing a signal line for detecting an operation state of the electric working machine between the dust collector and the electric working machine. Accordingly, this dust collector enables an interlock operation with the electric working machine even if, for example, the electric working machine is a chargeable cordless device.